Estúpida e insensible idealización
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Qué curiosa es la mente, ¿no lo creéis? Independientemente de que sea humana o, como en mi caso, vampírica. Es extraño como un recuerdo puede moldearse hasta tal punto a través de los años que sea totalmente diferente a la realidad. . Albus SeverusxMarishka Crossover


Disclaimer: _si Marishka me perteneciera, la vida sería mucho más bonita porque la tendría de esclava rumana haciéndome la comida. Pero no lo hace. Así tampoco lo hace Albus Severus, y por lo tanto no puede ser mi esclavo sexual. Vasek sin embargo sí es mío, pero el muy maldito ni me hace la comida ni favores sexuales. En definitiva, esto es sin ánimo de lucro y un mero medio de liberar mis momentáneas musas._

NA: _Este ha sido un relato espontáneo de una mañana de domingo. Estaba en fanfiction, que últimamente me he vuelto a aficionar, y me he puesto a revisar mis fics. El caso es que he vuelto a leer __Agonía inmortal__y me ha venido la inspiración para hacer este relato. (¿Inspirarme en mi propio relato se considera egocéntrico o enfermizo?) La historia de Marishka se ha ido desarrollando gracias a esa adictiva droga que es el rol y por lo tanto __Agonía inmortal __se había quedado desfasada. Me parecía injusto para Vasek, para Marishka y sobre todo para Albus, que no se explicara que Marishka estaba totalmente equivocada, que idealizó a Vasek y su historia. Es por eso que he escrito esto, para hacer justicia. Espero que se entienda, porque he aprovechado para experimentar con la primera persona de Marishka y su desorganizada cabeza. Quiero que se entienda que está escrito según las cosas le vienen a la cabeza, sin un orden claro. Como es ella, espontánea, pasional e inmediata. Y espero, también, que lo disfrutéis y que si lo hacéis o si no me dejéis algún review._

* * *

Qué curiosa es la mente, ¿no lo creéis? Independientemente de que sea humana o, como en mi caso, vampírica. Es extraño como un recuerdo puede moldearse hasta tal punto a través de los años que sea totalmente diferente a la realidad. Sobre todo, y esto lo descubrí hace muy poco, cuando tus sentimientos entran en coalición e idealizas el recuerdo con su influencia.

No, no estoy delirando. Es simplemente que mis horas de sueño se reducen considerablemente y el insomnio se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. No deseo moverme sin embargo de la cama, tengo al amor de mi vida abrazándome y durmiendo con una tranquilidad que me hace sentir segura. Por eso me mantengo quieta, pero mi mente revolotea mientras observo su rostro con una sonrisa.

Mi mente me regala bonitos recuerdos a su lado y, de pronto, se ha centrado en uno solo: su primer cumpleaños a mi lado. No sé si me conocéis lo suficiente como para saber que soy egoísta y eso me provoca ser también bastante egocéntrica. Mi egoísmo es muy negativo, he de reconocer, aunque no mi egocentrismo. No soy narcisista, no me colocaré frente al espejo y diré lo bella que soy. Pero sí me voy a centrar en lo mío, en lo que creo relevante. Por eso no voy a hablaros de la fantástica fiesta que su familia le regaló, ni de la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos.

Voy a hablaros de cómo, sin darme cuenta, puse aprueba nuestro amor por primera vez. Y pasamos la prueba juntos.

Si mal no recuerdo, era de noche. Él me enseñaba los regalos que su familia le habían dado y que él, con toda su inocencia y juventud, creía con un significado oculto: mi condición. Supongo que al llevar el poco pero intenso tiempo que llevábamos juntos, mi joven amor creía que algún día, sin más, despertaría siendo un vampiro. Y supongo también que su familia pensaba lo mismo, porque cada regalo parecía tener un significado común: que los recuerdos familiares perduraran en el tiempo para siempre. Que equivocados estaban todos en ese momento… No quiero decir con esto que no vaya a compartir lo que la gente cree que es un don con él. Decidí ya hace algún tiempo, movida por el amor y el egoísmo, que conservaría a mi hombre conmigo para siempre. Pero no tiene porqué ser inmediato.

Como decía, mi joven amor me enseñaba los regalos que había recibido de su familia. Yo observaba todos con una curiosa sonrisa y compartía su alegría con él hasta que sacó una dorada cadena de una pequeña caja. Me explicó lo que era aquel artilugio—un giratiempos— y me quedé seria, estática cuando me dijo que lo podríamos usar cuando quisiera. Ahora, con el tiempo, reconozco lo estúpida que fui, lo insensible que llegué a ser con el amor de mi vida. Pero en ese momento, me cegué.

—Quiero… Quiero ver a Vasek y a mi hermano—yo miraba la cadena, así que no puedo describir su rostro o gesto cuando lo hice. Pero ahora sé, con el tiempo, que tuvo que expresar dolor.

Pero no lo hizo con palabras. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Como siendo tan joven, como llevando apenas unos meses a su lado, se tragó todo su dolor y asintió. Y yo en ese momento no pude ser consciente de lo que por su mente pasaba. Estaba cegada por un recuerdo que mi mente había idealizado hasta tal punto que lo puso todo patas arriba.

Dejadme que os ubique, creo que he adelantado acontecimientos demasiado rápido sin dar las explicaciones adecuadas. Vasek fue un humano austriaco de mi pasado, fue el primer punto de inflexión en mi existencia, mi primer empujón para un cambio. Me enamoré de él, eso no puedo negarlo, ese sentimiento no es idealizado, existía. Pero yo no tenía permitido amar a un humano y mi creador acabó con su vida ante mis ojos. Le lloré durante tantos años que ni siquiera puedo enumerarlos. La herida de mi corazón fue tan grande que sangró durante casi un siglo. Le olvidé, me obligué a hacerlo, y continué con mi existencia de un modo automático y un tanto vacío hasta que me encontré con él: Albus Severus.

Cuando conocí a Albus, y esto pocas personas más que él lo saben, le comparé con Vasek. Sí, sé que es algo horrible, sé que es algo estúpido, pero es de mí de quien hablamos. Creí, con toda mi estupidez e ignorancia, que Albus se parecía a él. Ahora todos pensaréis que quizás creyera que Albus era una reencarnación de Vasek…. Y lo hice. Reitero lo de mi estupidez, de verdad que lo hago. No he estado más equivocada en toda mi vida.

Antes de continuar con la historia principal, me gustaría contaros algo mucho más antiguo que Albus, muchísimo más antiguo que Vasek. Incluso más antiguo que mi propia conversión. He de manifestar que los pocos recuerdos humanos que conservo están borrosos y que, de no ser por la ayuda del amor de mi vida, no hubiese podido hacerlos más nítidos. Es por eso que no puedo describiros con exactitud lo que voy a contar ahora, puesto que ni siquiera estoy segura aun de si es un sueño de mi pasado o una realidad, pero voy a intentarlo.

Cuando tenía unos siete años de edad, me envalentoné para seguir a mi hermano en el bosque sola. Mi hermano me lo tenía prohibido pero yo sabía que había un prado lleno de margaritas y, en mi impaciente inocencia, quería cogerlas antes de que nadie lo hiciera. Así pues pensé que si iba corriendo y volvía corriendo, nadie se daría cuenta. En aquel prado sin embargo no estuve sola, había un hombre joven, hermoso y angelical, que me ayudó a recoger las margaritas y que me cuidó durante ese tiempo. Me miraba con sus ojos verdes como si quisiera protegerme y yo me sentí totalmente cautivada como una niña inocente y casta se puede sentir. No volví a ver esa imagen más que en sueños, de eso sí estoy segura. Pero se quedó en mi mente para siempre.

Os cuento este relato porque, hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ese anónimo hombre marcó para siempre mi vida. Ahora sé, que hasta la llegada de Albus, los hombres con los que estuve solo fueron una búsqueda de aquel hombre angelical, de aquel príncipe—como yo en mi inocencia comencé a llamarlo. Y eso incluía a Vasek.

Retomando la historia, ¿he dicho ya que Albus asintió sin ninguna condición? Sí, lo he hecho. Mi amor, tan desinteresado en él, tan interesado en hacerme feliz, en cumplirme los caprichos. Ha aprendido a decirme no, pero le ha costado sudor y lágrimas. Y aun hay ocasiones en las que todavía no es capaz de negarme algunas cosas. Pero en esa ocasión ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza negarse, o eso creo. Y con su rostro neutral y sus ojos llenos de dolor, colocó la cadena dorada entre ambos. Fui yo quien di las vueltas, fui yo quien nos llevó hasta Austria obligándole a que cerrara los ojos mientras echaba a volar con él.

Estaba ansiosa pero terriblemente nerviosa. Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado, de haber llegado cuando él ya estaba muerto. Pero no. Me aferré a la mano de Albus y entre la arboleda observamos.

—Mira—le dije—ahí llego yo.

No, no miré a Albus en ningún momento. Y ese gran error insensible mío me va a perturbar toda mi existencia. Estaba egoístamente centrada en recuperar ese recuerdo bello que se había vuelto en dolor. Creí, estúpidamente, que así me sentiría mejor. ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido como la realidad acompañada de vuestra propia estupidez os dan un buen bofetón en la cara? ¿No? Pues en ese momento fue lo que sentí. He de reconocer que en mi ansiedad di un peligroso paso al frente, cosa que alarmó tanto a Albus que tiró de mi brazo para atrás haciendo que me agazapase más.

Ese tirón sirvió, además, para que mi ensoñación terminara mientras observaba cada milímetro de Vasek con sumo detenimiento, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Sé que entonces mi rostro se convirtió en una mueca que mezclaba la confusión con la decepción.

—No se parece a ti—soné más decepcionada que confundida, sin embargo; y mis cejas parecían una de lo fruncido que estaba mi ceño—Su piel es más morena, su pelo es castaño, no negro como el tuyo…. Y sus ojos son… Son azules—esto último incluso me dolió. Toda mi existencia desde ese momento tenía la imagen de Vasek frente a mí con sus dos pupilas verdes mirándome. Verdes, no azules. ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?

Cuando vi a Albus creí ver a Vasek. Su pelo oscuro, su tez blanca y sus preciosos ojos verdes. Me enfadé conmigo, me enfadé con mi mente y me enfadé con Vasek como si fuera el culpable, como si me hubiese mentido. "¡Te había llorado!" le gritaba en mi mente, "¡te había llorado durante un siglo y tú… tienes los ojos azules!" Parece estúpido e infantil, quizás lo sea. Pero cuando tienes a una persona en tu mente y corazón durante tanto tiempo imaginas que cuando tienes la oportunidad de volver a verle, por imposible que esta oportunidad pueda parecer, sea como el hombre que estaba en tu mente.

Pero no lo era. Aquel hombre frente a mí era un desconocido. Y entonces volví a sentir la mano de Albus agarrando la mía, su calidez, su aroma cercano al mío. Y giré mi rostro para mirarle por primera vez desde que esa dichosa y estúpida ansiedad me había envuelto. A él sí que le conocía. Él seguía siendo mi hombre de pelo oscuro, tez blanca y preciosos ojos verdes. Y había aguantado todo por llevarme allí, a ver a un desconocido. Le sonreí, aunque en aquel momento seguí siendo totalmente insensible a lo que él sentía. Y le pedí que esta vez me llevase con mi hermano.

Ahora le miro, sigue durmiendo. Tiene un sueño profundo y largo, eso siempre le caracteriza. Acaricio sus cabellos oscuros, beso su sien cariñosamente y dejo que siga durmiendo mientras me dedico a observar, una y otra vez, cada detalle de su rostro. No es por precaución, sé que jamás tendré que esforzarme en recordar su rostro porque lo veré cada día, esa es una realidad a la que no solo me aferro, sino de la que estoy segura. Pero observarle me hace darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. De lo lejos que estaba de encontrar a mi hombre angelical, a mi príncipe, en Vlad, en Vasek, en algún otro… Supongo que se debió a mi impaciencia, a la misma soledad en la que me sentía. Pero ahora lo sé, ahora no tengo que sentirme impaciente o ansiosa. Ahora tengo a mi lado a mi príncipe y lo tendré conmigo para siempre.


End file.
